Closer to You
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Jax's younger sister just turned eighteen and is ready to start the next chapter in her life. Will she fall for one of Samcro's members in the process/
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters except Roxie. Inspired by the song closer to you by Adelitas Way.

Today was probably the biggest day of my life. Well, so far. I turned eighteen today and I 'm finally off to college and out of Charming. The college is only twenty miles away from Charming, but it is still out of Charming.

I zipped up my suitcase on my bed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I came to see if the birthday girl needed help packing up the last of her stuff," Juice smiled running his fingers through his mohawk.

"Yeah, that would be great."

He fully stepped into the room and picked up my suitcase. His arm jerked, and the suitcase fell to the floor.

"Shit, what the hell do you have in there? Rocks?"

I hit him in th arm .

"Hey, it's not easy looking cute everyday."

Juice just smiled at me and picked it up again, lifting it onto his shoulder.

"Hey Rox, you still here?"

Juice rolled his eyes, making sure Roxie didn't see him.

"Chris, I'm in my bedroom."

Once Chris made it to my bedroom, he looked at Jiuce.

"Hey man, my car is right outside. You can go put her suitcase in there. She's riding with me."

Juice shook his head and went outside.

"You ready to go?"

"No, I have to say goodbye to my family."

"Alright, where are they?"

They're at the autoshop."

"What is the deal with the guy with the mohawk? He is always over here."

"Juice? He's a friend. He makes sure I'm safe."

"Babe, that is why we have police officers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, don't be like that. The club are like family to me. If you don't accept that, then we won't work."

I went to walk past him when he caught my arm and pulled me back in front of him.

He moved both of his hands to my face, lightly stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Roxi, I would do anything to make sure we work out."

He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away first and smiled at him.

"Good. let's go."

I took a hold of his hand and led the way out of the house.

Juice was already halfway there to the autoshop. He couldn't wipe off the stupid smile on his face no matter how hard he tried. Him, Jax, and Gemma have been planning a huge party for her all week. Deep down, Juice knew she was going to love it. In all honesty, Juice never seen anything more beautiful than Roxi smiling.

When we finally reached Teller-Morrow auto shop, I looked over at Chris, who was tense the whole ride here.

"Chris, relax. I'll be right next to you, " nudging my arm into his playfully.

As we neared the office, I saw the bikes weren't parked in thier usual spot. Immediately, my heart sank. Couldn'T dealing guns be put on hold for one day?

I opened the office door and saw my mom sitting at the desk.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom."

She stood up and wrapped her ams around me, pulling me close.

She turned her attention toward Chris.

"Hi Chris."

"Hey Gemma. You look beautiful as ever."

Ass Kisser.

My mom rolled her eyes and put her arm around my shoulder leading me outside.

"Baby, why are you settling for Chris? You could do so much better than that frat boy asshole."

"Mom, you said you would give him a chance. He makes me happy. Where is everyone anyways?"

"On business. Jax and Clay really wanted to be here, Rox. I'm sorry."

I did the best I can to hide my dissapointment.

"Its okay."

"I have your present in the clubhouse. Go ahead. Go inside."

I had a confused expression on my face and opened the clubhouse doors.

"SUPRISE!"

I couldn't alter the expression of sheer happiness as I saw everyones faces.

"You really think I would miss my little sister's birthday?," Jax said walking toward me, lifting me off the floor and into his arms.

"Who.. who thought of doing this?"

"It was all Juice actually," Jax replied pointing to Juice leaning against the bar, raising his beer with a smile on his face

Chris rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw.

I ran into Juice, hugging him tightly.

"You just gave me the best gift in the world."

I pulled away from him, and kissed him in the cheek, causing him to blush a little.

"Anything for you, Rox," he said, his voice cracking a little.

"You think you wanna stay the night? We won't see you as often after today," stated Jax.

I turned my attention toward Chris.

"Chris, baby, I know we had plans, but do you think we could stay the night?"

All eyes were now on Chris. Hell fucking no! Why go back on his plans with his girlfriend? To hang out with these leather wearing assholes? No absolutely not!

"It's your birthday Roxi. If you want to stay, we will stay."

"Ahhh yes!"

I gave him a kiss and Juice adverted his eyes elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey juicy boy, slow down there," Chibs said, hitting Juice's back.

It only souded like an echo.

He looked up from his shot glass and at the pool table. Why was he torturing himself like this? It's not like Roxi and him can be together. At first, it was just a physical attraction. She had long straight blonde and and beautiful eyes that stood out even more when she wore makeup. Unlike her brother, she was petite. Probably 5'2. She was perfect in his eyes. Maybe she was even more appealing since he can't have her. But lately, the attraction has grown. So much that he was thinking about having her as a girlfriend. He never thought he would be thinking such an insane thought. But here he was. Falling in love with a girl who is untouchable. Now he can just imagine what it would be like. Being stuck in a fantasy fucking sucks, but it was more intriguing and incredible than this sad reality.

"So Jax, you ready to get your ass kicked again in pool?," I said taking a pool stick from off the wall.

"Bring it on Rox. I brought my a game," he replied, placing the balls in the block.

"You're all talk. Let's see if you're not bullshitting me."

Juice shifted his eyes over to Chris. He was sitting on the couch behind them, with a beer in his lap. Juice knew this douchebag was bad news for Roxi, but he will shut his mouth. If he hurts her, Juice will kill him with his bare hands.

"Hi Juice."

He recognized that voice. One of the Kara Kara girls. Ashley.

He looked over at her and forced a smile.

"Hi Ashley."

"Ive been thinking about ya. When are we gunna get together again? That night two years ago was incredible.," She stated in a husky voice rubbing his shoulders.

Juice put his newly filled beer down and took her hands off her shoulders and stood up.

"I'm not interested. Sorry."

Chibs, Bobby, and Happy all looked at him in shock.

"What the hell has been up with him lately? He's turning down good pussy left and right," Bobby said looking over at the two men next to him.

"Maybe he's gay," Happy said, making Chibs and Bobby laugh.

"I'll show her what a real man can do for her," Happy said in confidence, walking over to where Ashley now was.

Juice made it outside smoking a cigerette,sitting on the table outside the clubhouse when Chris walked out.

Juice stood up tossing his cigerette.

"Relax, man. I come in peace," Chris said putting his hands up in defense.

"But let's get something straight. You will never have a chance with Roxi. She's my girlfriend and I'm not going to let some spic who wants to fuck her come in and ruin what me and her have," Chris continued his voice getting more angry.

"It's not like that, man.. not at all", Juice replied, doing everything in his power to stay calm.

"Whatever. Just do what I say and we will have no problems."

Roxi came out.

"Hey guys, You wanna play some pool? I just whooped Jax's ass and he has no more money," she said with a cocky smile.

Chris looked at Juice wanting him to say something first.

No, Rox. I gotta go."

I looked at him with shock.

"Why? It's only nine thirty."

"I.. just have to take care of a few things. Happy birthday Rox," Juice said walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Juice got on his bike and drove off.

"Is he okay?"

Chris put a hand around my waist.

"He's fine. Let's get back to your party.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Juice finally reached his apartment, he breathed a sigh of relief. His thoughts can be as loud as they want, without him getting his ass kicked.

He unstrapped his helmet and walked up to his apartment door. He reached into his worn out jeans and grabbed the keys, unlocking the door.

Juice stretched his muscles, making his way to the bedroom. He took off his black shirt and tossed it by the closet.

His body hit the soft mattress incredibly hard, but he didn't care. His eyes never left the ceiling. He put one of his arms behind his head and let out a heavy sigh.

Looks like this is as good as it was going to get.

"Hey, I thought this was my spot," Jax said, climbing up onto the roof, taking a seat next to me.

"Sorry, I just needed to come up here. It seems like everything becomes so much clearer from up here."

"I hear ya, Rox. It's like nothing can touch you when you're up here."

Jax looked over at his sister and saw something was bothering her.

"Rox, you okay?"

"Yeah. I... I'm kinda scared. About starting coklege and not living at home anymore. "

"Don't be. You gunna be a badass at that university."

I let out a low chuckle.

"If you ever get homesick, I'll just be a phone call away."

I rested my head on Jax's shoulder.

"Thank you."

The next morning, I woke up with the sun blaring in my eyes from the clubhouse's apartment window. I looked up and turned my head. Chris was still asleep.

I sat up slowly and moved his hand from around my shoulders.

I started getting dressed and went to the bar.

"Morning," Miles, the prospect greeted with a smile on his face.

"Morning"

"Coffee?", he asked holding up the pot.

"Please. Lots of sugar.", I replied rubbing my eyes.

"You got it."

He placed a mug in front of me when I felt a strong hand on my back.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Chris. You want some coffee?"

"No, I'm good. You should take that on the road with us. We should get going."

I took a sip of coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

Here it was. The start of being an adult.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

College wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be. I loved it actually. I didn't have to stay in a dorm because my friend Kelly goes here as well and we share an apartment together. It seemed perfect.

The thing is a lot of people have been acting strange toward me. For instance, asking me if I knew what Chris is up to and snickered. Come to think of it, I hardly saw him anymore.

I walked past the library when I saw a bunch of people huddled around the computers. I got curious and went to find out what's going on.

As I got closer, My eyes widened and I saw red.

It was a video of Chris banging some girl in his dorm room.

The chick turned away from the computers and smirked at me.

" Tell your boyfriend that if college doesn't work out for him, there's always the porn bussiness."

I ran across campus and banged on his door.

When the door opened, he had a smile on his face.

"Hey babe."

"We are finished."

I ripped off the bracelet and tossed it at him.

I started to walk away, and he tried stopping me.I ripped my hand out of his grip and slapped him hard enough for it to echo.

"You can fuck whoever you want now."

As I neared the apartment, tears were streaming down my face. I took out my cellphone and called Jax. No answer. Fuck it. Looks like I'm going to Charming.

Around eleven o'clock at night, Juice heard a knock at his door. He grabbed a hold of his gun and went to the door to open it.

His eyes widened and he put his gun away.

Roxi. Her eyes were a firey red from crying so much.

"Juice, I'm so sorry to drop by like this, but your house was the closest into town and I.. I need someone to talk to right now," I pleaded through heavy sobbing.

Juice took my hand and brought me inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rox, what happened?"

When I could finally catch my breath, I answered him.

"Chris cheated on me. He filmed it, and the whole thing is currently all over campus."

The look in her eyes broke his heart. He made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms. She started crying into his chest.

" I should've listened to everyone. They all said he was an asshole. You were the only one who didn't say anything and let me be happy. That means alot Juice."

Juice pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You're my friend, Juice. Of course it means a lot to me."

Friend. Everytime, that word came out of this perfect girl's mouth, it felt like daggers in his heart to Juice. Just a reminder that he can't have her.

"Hey, you wanna stay the night? You can sleep in my room. I'll crash on the couch."

"Okay, I'll stay over. But I'll take the couch."

"No really. Take my room. You had a rough night."

"Okay, I'll take your room. Thanks again juice."

"That's what friends do for each other."

I smiled.

"You mind if I shower? I wanna wash this day off me."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll leave you some clothes in the bathroom."

I headed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It feels like I fell so far just because of a guy. No more. I'm going to stay from dating for a while.

Juice grabbed a large white shirt from his closet and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Rox, I got you some clothes."

"Okay thanks, you can just leave it on the counter," I responded from the shower, hoping the water didn't drown out my voice.

He opened the door and froze in place.

The heat from the shower fogged up the glass, but not too much. He could see the sioulette of this woman. His mouth went dry, and his arousal made itself known in his jeans. The water turned off and he quickly made his way out of the bathroom. He will never get that image out of his head. Not that he wanted to. He will use that for his lonely , he has mounted to this.

The next morning, I got up early. I wanted to see my mom. If anyone can help me with this, she I was about to leave, I stopped and looked at Juice, who was fast asleep on the couch. I bent down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered, not wanting to wake him.

When the door closed, a small smile crossed his face.

I got in my car, and turned on the radio. Beyonce's irreplacable came on the radio. How appropriate.

Chris started up his car, and took another sip of his beer. He started following Roxi.


End file.
